Adopting Baby Bella
by SparklyVampireLover
Summary: The year is 1987.The Cullens are living in Denali, Alaska when Alice has a vision. There is a one week old baby at the local orphanage. Her name is Isabella Swan. Her mother dies and labor and her father killed himself. The Cullens adopt Bella.


Authors Note: Even though my new stories not finished, I decided to start a new one. So, I will be working on both stories. I hope you like this one. I will do this chapter and see how everyone likes it. And then, based on how good it gets rated and if I like it, I will decide to continue it or not. Thanks guys. Forgive me, I didn't know any cars from the 80's. Love ya.

**1987**

***Alice's POV***

**I smiled as I fixed my hair in the mirror. Like any girl's hair mine was big and puffy with a lot of hairspray. I put on a little but of lip gloss, even though I didn't need it. I was already beautiful, one of the good things about being a vampire. We were living in Denali, Alaska, so we didn't need to worry about the sun too much. Edward honked the horn loudly, and I laughed. **_**"**_**I'm almost there, have a little patience." **I said in my head, knowing he could hear me. I ran down the huge staircase and was met at the door by me beautiful husband. I smiled at him, going to school was hard for him. He was the newest 'vegetarian' and he was having a hard time adjusting.

Carlisle was already at the hospital and Esme was dusting the living room. I blew a kiss at Esme as we walked out the door, and she smiled lovingly. She was like our mother. Even though she wanted her own kids, she is happy with us. It was hard for both her and Rosalie, but she always kept her thoughts to herself, unlike my conceded sister. I felt bad, because Rosalie would give up anything to have a child. I shrugged as I walked to Edward's Mercedes. I opened the door for the passenger side and got in. I greeted at everyone, then started singing songs in my head to annoy Edward. He glared at me, and I just smiled sweetly. Once we pulled into school, everyone turned to look at our car as usual.

They watched as we got out of the car, all wearing designer clothes and looking amazing. Thank god Rosalie got to Emmet before we left for school, because he was trying to wear a Michael Jackson jacket, and one white glove. I don't want to know how she persuaded him to do that. I sighed as I walked to homeroom. The only member of my family in my homeroom was Jasper, which made me happy. The teacher was checking for attendance when I got a vision. _There was a newborn baby being dropped off at the orphanage 20 miles away from here.. She was just one week old, her mother had died during birth and her dad had killed himself. Her name was Isabella Swan, and she was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. I knew right then what I had to do._

I blocked my thoughts right away, hopefully Edward has not been paying attention to what I saw. Jasper, reading my emotions and looked at me worriedly. I shook my head at him and he rose his eyebrow. I rose my hand and the teacher asked what I need. " Mrs. Swab, I've just been notified that there is a family emergency and jasper and I will need to be excuses." She nodded at me, and I pulled him by the hand to the front office. We signed ourselves out and I grabbed the spare set of keys to the Mercedes that I kept in my purse.

Jasper still looked at me confused, and I said to him. " Jazz, its alright. I'll tell you as soon as were a few miles away. For now, block your thoughts." He nodded at me as we got in the car. I drove to the orphanage. When I pulled up, he gave me an incredulous look. " Jazz, I had a vision. And we need to adopt her. She will be the perfect addition to the family. We will make this work." He looked at me skeptically before grimacing. " But Alice, you know I have a hard time controlling my thirst what if…….." I cut him off there and said. " Jazz, I saw this, it will be fine."

He took my hand, showing that he was okay with this. I walked to the pay-phone right in front of the building. Jasper sent me calming waves as I dialed the home phone number. Carlisle has gone in to work last night, so he was home by now. " Hello?" Carlisle answered. I took a deep breath. " Carlisle, it's Alice. I really need you and Esme to come down to the orphanage on the outside of town. Please, ill explain when you get here." I heard him take in a nervous breath before answering." Alright Alice, we'll be there in 10 minutes."

We went back to sit in the car. I didn't want to go in there before Carlisle and Esme. If I saw her, I know I wouldn't be able to leave. And, Carlisle and Esme might not go along with it. When Carlisle's blue convertible pulled up, I almost lost it. Jasper was trying to send me calming waves, but I didn't really feel them. I walked over to there car. And the looked up at me expectantly. " Well, I had a vision of a one week old baby names Isabella Swan being dropped off here. I knew we had to have her. She would be perfect for this family. I already looked into the future, and we will find a way to work it out. Esme, you could be her mother. Carlisle, you could be the father. And the rest of us would act as her brother and sister. Please?!?"

Esme beamed at me while looking at Carlisle. He looked at her. " Alright, we will try this. This will not be easy, and we will have to work hard. But, I believe we can make it work. If we all work together as a family. But, there is the problem that one day she would have to know about us being vampires. And then she would have to choose her own fate. She could join us, or not. We would still always remain at her side." He finished, and smiled at Esme. She screamed lightly and jumped into his arms. I smiled widely, I was going to get to shop so much!

Esme and Carlisle walked in first, hand in hand. Me and Jasper followed in a similar way. When we got to the front desk, the receptionist smiled at us. "How can I help you today?" She asked, while looking us all up and down. " Well, we are looking to adopt. Preferably a younger child, maybe even a baby." Esme said, and the women thought for a minute before smiling. " Well we just got a new baby dropped off a few hours ago. Adorable little girl, her name is Isabella. She is just one week old. Would you like to see her?" She asked all of us. And we all nodded brightly. She got up from her desk and started walking down the hallway.

We followed shortly after. Esme was barely a foot away from the woman the whole time. After about one minute, we reached the nursery. There was around 20 baby's in there, all ranging from one week old to one year old. All of the babies appeared to be asleep, and then we heard the cutest sound. A tiny gurgle was heard from across the room. Carlisle, Esme, and I all smiled immediately. Jasper looked calm and loving. We walked over to where the noise was, and sure enough there was little Isabella lying in her crib staring up at us with her big chocolate eyes.

Esme immediately picked her up, and cradled like an expert. She smiled at Isabella and the adorable baby stared up at her in amazement. Then she snuggled into Esme's side and cooed softly. Esme looked like she was going to cry. She looked up at the receptionist and said. " We will take her, is it possible to fill out the papers and take her home today?" The receptionist smiled at her. " Yes Mrs., it will take about four hours to get the paperwork done and finalize everything." Esme nodded, and gently kissed Isabella's head before setting her back in the crib. " Okay Alice, the guest bedroom next to my room will be the nursery. I know you can get this all done before we get home in about four hours, so I need you to go a baby furniture store and get everything. A crib, a changing table, a dresser, a swing, a stroller, three car seats, a baby bath, a high chair, a bassinette, a rocking chair, and then go get clothes of every sort. Have that all delivered tomorrow. Go to a grocery store and get powder for her bottles, get her bottles, nipples, binkys, bibs, diapers and other things that we need. Then get her a lot of toys." She told me.

I started jumping up and down with excitement. I took Jasper's hand and pulled him to the car. I drove to the mall and laughed evilly when he sighed. This was going to be the best four hours ever. I took his hand and walked inside. The first store we went to was an expensive baby boutique. I got all the furniture Esme told me to get, and it ended up taking an hour. I had Jasper filling out a paper with what I wanted the whole time. When we walked to the front and handed the clerk the paper. Her eyes went wide, but she rung up every item. When she was finished she looked at me. " That will be $4,382. Where and when do you want this delivered?"


End file.
